Junjou Romantica Tales
by junjoulover14
Summary: this is my first little drabble on here and there will be plenty more to come.
1. Misaki's iPod

**Let the fireworks go off cause this is my first story ever to be submitted, and there are sure to be more, so post responses and message me for more junjou drabbles or requests. **

**This drabble is just from the topic Christmas, since I got this gift, I decided to write my first Junjou drabble about it.**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Oh my gosh! Usagi-san, you spoil me! I don't need something this expensive!"

"I think you deserve it, Misaki. You work so hard around the house and you could use it when you're cleaning."

"I will, I will!" Misaki said as he ran over to the older man to hug him, thanking him for the new iPod he had just received.

~later that day~

**Misaki's POV**

Sticking to my usual cleaning schedule, I went to go tie Suzuki-san's ribbon. I grabbed the iPod out of my pocket and turned it to a different song that was sounds of relaxing waves hitting the beach. I sensed a presence behind me and turned quickly to see Usagi-san standing there.

"U-Usagi–san?" I said turning around changing the music to a low volume. "You need something?"

"I just wanted to suggest having the relaxing music to a high volume, helps me calm down after Aikawa yells at me for not meeting my deadlines."

"THEN MEET YOUR DEADLINES YOU STUPID RABBIT!"

"Just try it."

"Sure..."

I continued my treck upstairs to tie Suzuki-san's ribbon, wondering if this was another one of Usagi's tricks, but I did it anyway.

I picked green for his ribbon and started tying it. _Usagi was right, this is more relaxing when the volume is up_. Just then, I let out a little yell that seemed to please the man that just scared the living crap out of me. On a personal note: never turn the volume up so high i cant hear Usagi sneaking up on me.

"Get off me Usagi!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying my Christmas gift, but I think you failed to give me one."

"We already went over this! I don't have any m-o-n-e-y." I spelled out

"What we are going to do doesn't require money…"

And with that Misaki began to struggle, but as always, it was useless. from that day, misaki never used his ipod around Usagi.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this first mini story. i didnt try my best, but i am gonna write some fluff chapters very soon, so stay tuned!**


	2. Stairs of Love

**Hey guys, it's me. This story I kinda wanted to write cause it was inspired by my clumsiness. I fell up the stairs and i immediately thought, _what would Usagi-san do to misaki if this happened._ ****The story pretty much wrote itself. Hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

"I love you Misaki." Said Usagi advancing to the boy.

"Shut up."

"Let's go take a bath together."

"N-no…" I said as I imagined me and Usagi in the bath, him holding me close and trialing hot kisses down my chest.

"Misaki, is there a reason you are getting a little hard on?" Said Usagi

I immediately flushed bright red and started to go upstairs to avoid the perverts grasp. I started leaping up the steps two by two to put more distance between us. But due to my clumsiness, I had to trip. I felt Usagi's large hands grab my waist and lift me up against the closest wall.

"Usagi…I could get up on my own."

"I know, but I love to help you up, it's cute on how helpless you can be when you're down."

I heard my zipper go down slowly, as if he was trying to torture me with the sound.

"U-Usagi-san, not here!.."

"Why not? No one is looking but me"

I felt Usagi's fingers starting to caress my length slowly, he wanted me to moan, but I resisted.

"Misaki just let out your voice… you know you like it…"

Usagi pressed me against the wall harder; it was then that I felt his own erection rub against my ass.

"Misaki, I love you."

"..Nnn...U-Usagi-san..."

When he heard the moan from my mouth, he started to increase the movements of his hand. He trialed hot, wet, kisses down my neck that sent shivers down my body.

"Ah! …U-Usagi…I'm going to...ah."

With one final chant of my name from Usagi's mouth made me come.

"You always come way to fast Misaki." He said as he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers.

"You stupid rabbit, I love you."


	3. Misaki's Snow Day

**This chapter's inspiration comes from what happened with me today, it snowed so much that we didn't have to go to school! After I woke up from sleeping in till twelve, I wanted to write this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Where's the radio? Where's the radio?!"Misaki yelled as he rushed around the house.

Usagi woke up due to my yelled questions and went to sit down on the couch. It had been snowing for the past couple of days and I wanted to know if the streets were closed down so I wouldn't have to go to school today.

"Usagi! Where is the radio?!"

"It's in our room where it's always been."

I ran upstairs and disappeared into the dark shadows of the bedroom. Usagi stayed silent till he heard a sound come from upstairs.

"Whooooooooohooooooooooooo!!!!!!"I yelled from the other room

I came running downstairs and told Usagi-san the good news.

"There is no more school today because the streets are closed! I get to relax today!" I said as I started to dance around in a little circle.

"Good! Cause that means I get to spend time with you all day!"

I stopped dancing and turned around to see the large grin on his face.

"Usagi-san…I...I just remembered that the news reporter said that the roads would be clear in an hour, so I have to get ready. It's just a late start."

"So that's why you were dancing in a circle like an Indian? You're such a bad liar Misaki..." said Usagi starting to inch towards me.

I started to run away, but that only made it all the more fun for Usagi.


	4. Misaki's Hell

**This is a long drabble, but i think you will enjoy it, cause _I_ sure enjoyed writing it. :3 :3**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

My life was all over when the bear-a-lanch fell on top of me. Nobody could help me because Usagi left four hours earlier to a "special job" of his. I asked him once, but he didn't tell me, so I just decided to stay out of that old man's business. In a flash I landed on hot black stone and quickly jumped to my feet to see where I was. Fire burned all around me, screams echoed through my ears. I was in Hell. But why was I here? I don't remember doing anything wrong religiously. Just as I was thinking about my life's wrongs, I heard a laugh echo through the fiery room I was in.

"He-hello?"

"….."

"Anybody there?" I questioned.

I turned around and ran into something hot. I looked up and saw what looked like Usagi-san.

"Usagi? Is that you?"

"Long time no see my precious uke."

It was him. But the only difference was his sharp nails and tail that was coming out from behind him, swaying to and fro.

"Why am I here? More importantly, why are YOU here?"

"I couldn't tell you what my other job was, because that would be breaking a law of hell. Never tell anyone you are from hell."

"So…you planned that bear-a-lanch?"

"nasty devil aren't i?"

"YOU STUPID RABBIT!!!" I shouted

He grinned and put a smile on his face, then vanished into thin air. I looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen, then, two large hands grabbed me from behind and pushed me down to the ground. Usagi-san had appeared out of nowhere, and had me pinned to the hot, brimstone floor.

"wanna heat things up some more?" he whispered into my ear.

"_oh no, even in hell, when we are dead, he still is a pervert."_

I felt something warm going up my chest. A black devil's tail poked out of the hole in my shirt under my chin. The sharp edges started to rip my shirt from the neck down, till my chest was completely exposed. I winced as a sharp pain went through my body and looked down to see the tail scraped my abdomen. Usagi leaned down and started to lick up the blood and clean up the scrape.

"Nnn….owow...S-stop...Usagi-san..."

Usagi moved up to my face "haven't you heard that if you go to hell, you are tortured for all eternity? If not, eternity is going to be a looooong time…"

Usagi leaned in and kissed me. I could taste the iron flavor of the blood he just licked off of me. His hips started to lower and put pressure on mine. What I'm guessing was the tail, was starting to slip into my jeans and tear at my underwear. I started to feel this devil's hot erection against mine. I started to toss and turn, but devil power, or Usagi-san's, was useless to fight against.

I shot up in a sweat, and looked down.

"Oh shit…better clean this before Usagi sees."

I removed the semen-soaked sheets from under Usagi slowly and ran them down to the laundry room. I sneaked back into bed quietly and closed my eyes. I heard Usagi laugh. I turned to see Usagi holding back laughs with his eyes wide open. I turned red.

"W-why are you laughing?"

"Cause you try so hard to conceal the fact that you had a wet dream about me."

"I-I didn't.I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh so moaning "Usagi-san...more..." in your sleep was a dream about arousing unicorns?"

"….."

"Misaki, can we do it right now?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Today is opposite day." He says as he starts to straddle me

"EVERY DAY TO YOU IS OPPISITE DAY."

"I love you Misaki."

"AHHHH! I NEVER REALLY LEFT HELL AT ALL!!"

* * *

**Gimme some reviews for this one. i think its my best drabble yet!**


	5. Tourture

**I wrote this one at one o clock in the morning on a school night but it made me laugh even though i was tierd beyond belief. enjoy! :3**

**

* * *

**

**Misaki's POV**

"Why would you ever think i would play a game like that with a pervert like you?"

"Cause you love me?" Usagi said questioningly

"You just want to see me strip you perv!"

"But i have to also. So we are pretty much even." said Usagi.

"You will cheat!!"

"I dont know how to cheat at strip poker."

"YOU'LL FIND A WAY!"

"please play?" he asked for the fifteith time.

"NO!"

"Fine, i will just make you play."

He reached behind him and brought one of his BL novels out infront of him.

"Oh no..." i mumbled

Usagi took a deep breath, "Akihiko went up to the boy and held his chin in his hand..."

"I wont." i said

"...the smaller boy moaned at the touch of Usagi's hand..." Usagi said

"Not gonna play.."

"...his jeans dropped to the floor as the two lovers started to explore and touch eachothe-"

"FINE, ILL PLAY!!BUT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP READING!!!" i yelled.

Usagi, with a proud smile on his beautiful face, went to go get cards.

~Thirty minutes later~

I sat at the table with only one piece of clothing on, my boxer shorts. Usagi-san was still wearing his pants, but his shirt wasnt there. Usagi layed his cards on the table, as did i. He won.

"Misaki, would you prefer to strip here, or in the bed?"

"Niether, I think you cheated!"

"You have any proof that i did?"

"........N-no..."

"Come here and strip then."

_"Shit, i dont want to. But if i dont, he will read out of his perverted novel again_." i thought.

I walked over to Usagi and sat on his lap facing him. Before i could start to pull down my boxers, his hands were already around my length. I inhaled a shrill breath and moaned quietly in his ear.

"I love you, Misaki"

"...I-I love you... Usagi...ah..."

* * *

**I think im getting better at fluff chapters!! Review!! Thanks for reading! *Continues typing but sister enters the room.**

**"what are you writing about?"**

**"NOTHING!!"* (Hate it when that happens)**


	6. Home Alone

**This short drabble didnt focus on humor, but more of the realization that Misaki loves Usagi-san very much, and the deep feelings that this story brings out of you while you read it.**

**please review your thoughts, thanks for the reviews i have so far. Enjoy :3**

* * *

"I'm leaving." Said Usagi

"For how long?"

"Aikawa didn't say how long the business trip was going to be."

I was finally going to be free of Usagi's hands for a couple days cause Aikawa and him had a business trip to embark on. The telephone started to ring. Usagi-san picked it up.

"Yes. Yeah, I'll leave right away. Thanks. Goodbye."

"Who was that, Usagi-san?"

"Aikawa said that our train leaves in a half an hour, I have to go."

"Kay, just don't forget your suitcase alright?"

"I won't. I have you to remind me."

"Don't always count on me to keep track of your stuff; I'm not a memory card."

"Most of my stuff is on you, so it isn't hard to keep track of it."

"SHUT UP!"

Minutes later, Usagi –san was standing by the door ready to walk out to catch the train. I came over to him, dragging his heavy suitcase behind me.

"Hope you have everything you need." I said caringly

"Not quite everything…"

He crashed his warm lips against mine fiercely, not hesitating to use his tongue. I opened my mouth and linked our tongues together in a blizzard of passion. He broke the kiss and said goodbye, but I was still standing by the door, wondering how long I was going to last without Usagi-san there to hold me.


	7. The Elevator Shaft

Misakis POV

I woke up this morning right in front of usagis face, thinking about how crazy last night was. I started to make a battle plan to sneak out of bed and go grocery shopping for a while. I slowly started to move away from the freak in the sheets, but he tightened the grasp that was around my waist. I started to panic, but then saw a nearby Suzuki san and used it as a substitute. Usagi san moved about when I made the switch, but he soon turned on his other side and continued his frolicking in his dream world, who knows what the hell he was dreaming about (probably me). Tiptoeing away from the bed, I scurried to get my clothes on, cause I never knew when he was gonna wake up. Grabbing my jacket at the bottom of the stairs now, ready to head out, but their was a problem…*grumblegrumble* I WAS STARVING!!!

Usagi's POV

My eyes were not open yet, but I squeezed the figure in my arms, but wait, Misaki was warm, this item was cold. I opened my eyes suddenly to see Suzuki san staring back at me. Like I just had a bad dream, I sat up quickly, making my self dizzy. I looked around for the boy but he was nowhere to be seen. I did however see his clothes from the night before. I smiled thinking back to the pleasant time of taking those clothes off.

"_No, not tonight, im tired."_

" _That's never stopped me before…"_

"_What is this belt? Usagi proof?"_

"_Maybe…bought it specially on ebay."_

"_Since I cant undo it, that means you can strip for me!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_I would rather tell you than strip."_

"_Seeing Misaki strip sounds more fun."_

"_NO!!!"_

"_Fine…"_

"_Good…"_

"_I would start with your neck."_

"…"

"_Trail kisses down your chest…"_

"_Stop…"_

"_Won't do another kiss till you are begging for more…"_

"_UGH!"_

"_Might want to cover your ears for this next part."_

"_Fine!!!!! I will take of the belt my self…"_

Usagis POV

I got up slowly to prevent any more dizziness, and started to walk down the stairs. Misaki was putting his coat on getting ready to leave, and by the plates on the table, he has already eaten breakfast. I couldn't let Misaki leave. Since he didn't see me yet, I stalked him out of the apartment all the way to the elevator. To Misakis demise, he turned around.

"Usagi san!! What are you doing here??? **And why are you still in your pajamas**???"

The elevator doors closed as Misaki was frantically banging on the metal saying "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Just around the middle floors, I pressed the emergency stop button.

Misaki's POV

Frightened and cornered in the corner, there was no way out.

"Why were you about to leave me without a goodbye kiss?" he said getting closer

" Because you were sleeping so peacefully…"

As he came closer to me, the siren of the stopped elevator started to ring in my ears, Usagi came closer and started to undo my belt again. (Well, he tried anyway. It actually has a key somewhere that I can't find anymore). He started to undo my pant buttons and I heard the zipper slowly go down when all of a sudden, the elevator door comes whooshing open with the fire department and police officers standing right outside the doorway. Both of our faces looked like we had just been tazed, but I knew that hadn't happened **yet.**

" What the hell is going on in here?!!!!" asked the officer standing there as if he had seen a ghost. Just as I was about to answer, one of the big, husky firemen came in and manually shut the door with his hands covering his eyes.

…A few days later…

"Misaki? Could you go get the mail? My Suzuki san catalog should have arrived today."

As I walk out to get the mail, I am dreading what might be in there. Maybe a letter of complaint from some angry mother who's child has been emotionally scarred for life and has now turned gay from our noises, or maybe I got another detention for not paying attention in class. I don't know. I grab the mail and avoid looking at the contents. I slam it down on the table and let Usagi San look at it…

Usagi POV

"What is this? A letter from the local fire and police department. But why is it just on a slip of paper? It says, "You need to seriously find a room." Misaki immediately turns red and walks quickly away. _They need to mind their own business I thought. Have they ever been in love before???_


	8. Burn

**I had to do some research for this one, but if you would like me to continue, i will. I am sorry i havent wrote in a while, but school exams and four hour classes can make you one worn out person. I hope the cliff- hanger will get you caught up in the moment. Happy Reading!! :D**

"Misaki? Where are you going? This is the third time in the past hour!"

"Sorry Usagi-san, please excuse me."

I rushed away from the table and past the waiters with food and drinks wobbling and balancing on their serving trays. I frantically searched for the sign of my salvation, and like it was on que, there it was, the restroom sign. I quickly ran in the door and slid in front of the urinal. At first it was pure relief, then, there was burning. I sucked in a shrill breath as the pain flowed through my body, it made a noise. What would seem quiet in a normal room only echoed in the bathroom. The door cracked and creaked as Usagi stepped into the bathroom.

"Having a good time?" Usagi chuckled "I only hear you make those noises when we-"

"SHUT UP!! This is serious…" I said in a concerning tone

"Doesn't sound too serious."

Usagi walked over and curled his snake-like hands around my waist. I blushed bright red.

"That's probably not the only pain you will suffer tonight..."

Usagi was starting to trail his trademark kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder. We couldn't do this here! Not at a restaurant! Usagi suddenly stopped. I looked over at him, his eyes were wide.

"Misaki……you...Um… have blood in your semen!"

* * *

**Remember to give a review on continuing or not. I have a blank mind right now, so send me suggestions on my next fanfic story PWEASE!!**


	9. Burn part 2

**I have seen the reviews and people liked it more than i thought they would. Thankyou to all that commented. Ask and you shall recive.**

* * *

Misaki's POV

Usagi-san and I waited for an hour before we were visited by the doctor. It was a quiet wait. Usagi was standing in the corner staring at me intently, probably worried sick and blaming himself for what's happening. We both jumped out of our thoughts as the large metallic door opened. My doctor, Nowaki, walked in, filing through my records as he introduced himself.

"Misaki, you told the nurse that you had blood in your semen?"

I blushed slightly, "y…Yeah…"

"Any other symptoms?" He questioned

"Well…Um…"

"It burns when he urinates." Usagi interrupted, "And he is using the bathroom quite frequently."

I stared at the stupid rabbit that actually had told the doctor a very personal question of mine. _Why would he do that? Besides seeing me rush to the bathroom, how would he know that it burned?? Unless he has cameras…*Shiver*_

"Is it possible that it could be Prostate cancer, doctor?" Usagi questioned

"I guess it could be… but we will not know for sure till we have some results from a Prostate exam."

"What's that?" I croaked nervously

"Just when nurse feels your prostate for any abnormalities. It's a very common procedure for men."

I gulped.

Nowaki jumped a foot in the air when the pager on his stainless white coat began to beep frantically.

"I have to go. There is an emergency in the E.R!"

"What will happen to Misaki?!" My lover yelled in a worried tone

"A Nurse will come in shortly to examine him. Please excuse me." He said as he rushed out of the room

Usagi and I were left staring at each other. The only thing we could do now was wait.

"I'm tired of waiting. I will just do it myself." Usagi said sternly advancing towards me

I sat up closer to the top of the exam table, but I couldn't go anywhere. Stupid wall, stupid, cold wall. Usagi grabbed me with his large hands and carried me down to the floor.

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING??"

Usagi leaned in close to my body, his heat radiating off of him, making me blush intensely. He leaned down and planted a nice, hot kiss on my, what he thought apparently, inviting lips.

Note to self: never, ever, EVER let Usagi get you when you're in a hospital gown…

"Misaki, look at me…"

I obeyed him immediately like some trained puppy. I don't know how much time passed while I was looking at Usagi's sweet gaze. But it couldn't have been long. I was suddenly flooded with intense pain.

"Misaki, you need to relax and hold still, or else I will have to do it again." He said softly in my ear

I covered my mouth to prevent myself from screaming, because I'm sure that if I didn't, Nurses, Doctors, and even other patients were sure to hear. I arched my back up in pain and I heard what sounded like a chuckle from the man on top of me, he was surely enjoying this no doubt. The pain slowly subsided and me and Usagi met each other's gazes once again.

"Good news. You, my love, don't have prostate cancer."

"I'm… gonna..Kill… you…" I muttered under pained breaths of air

I was being held on Usagi's lap, him telling me there was nothing to worry about when the doctor came in after his emergency. I quickly slid off of him and into the next chair beside me. Nowaki sat down and opened the manila file that had the answers that Usagi and I were itching to hear.

"Good news! You don't have cancer!" He said excitedly

I let out a huge sigh of relief and slid back into the stiff chair till I felt like I was melting, similar the wicked witch of the west after she got water poured on her. But wait. I sat up again.

"Doctor, what about the blood in my-"

"That happens sometimes. There is really no good or bad reason it happens. It will go away in a few days. You have no need to worry." He said as he left the room and clicked the door shut.

But there was still one question. WHY DID USAGI GIVE ME A RECTAL EXAM???

"USAGI! WHY DID YOU-"

"Because number one, it would give me a chance to get closer to you. Two, I kinda wanted to try some medical skills I learned in collage."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!!!"

I looked away from the pervy rabbit's gaze and saw a small note in front of me on the desk. It read-

_Tell your partner, whoever it may be, to go easier on you in bed next time…_

_-- Nowaki_

"Well..," said Usagi leaning over me, "I guess it will have to be nice and slow for the next couple days…"

I stared at Usagi, more embarrassed, and more red faced than I could possibly be at any other time in my life.

* * *

** Like it? I know i did. I will come out with more in a day or two! Thanks for reading!! LONG LIVE JUNJOU ROMANTICA!!!!!!!!!!(Ive always wanted to say that...)**


	10. Shopping Around

__

**I wrote another!!!!! This is dedicated to my friend, heaven-can-wait-for-you. I had her sit down and watch the first episode of Junjou Romantica, and her exact quote on it is, "IM SCARRED FOR LIFEEEEEEEE!!!". then she talked like a sailor for a while. in a little while, she was over it and showing me her swimsuit for the summer. (which looks amazing on her) seeing the swimsuit inspired the drabble you are reading today.****

* * *

******

Misaki POV

I didn't want to go. But who could resist gazing into the dark purple eyes of Usagi-san? No one, that's who, so I willingly got into the car next to my lover and we were off swimsuit shopping.

"What about this one?" Usagi questioned.

"It's Underwear…"

"Exactly." Usagi said with a smirk

I rolled my eyes at the perverted man and turned to the actual men's swimming attire.

"Hey, this one looks good." I said holding up a blue pair of swim shorts with blue snakes going down the sides.

"Yeah, if you're a seven year old. They don't 'frame' your hips." Usagi said moving his two fingers up and down in the peace sign

"Yeah, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

I continued searching for a couple pairs to try on in the dressing room. I hope they were close by. With about six sets of shorts, I ducked down and headed for the dressing room, hoping that my body wouldn't meet Usagi's animalistic gaze. I opened the small door quickly and slipped in without a sound. I looked around me just to make sure there was no one in the tiny dressing room with me. My feeling of being alone now guaranteed, I slipped off my shirt and then my pants. I had to hurry and try this stuff on because I never knew when _he_ would show up. First pair, to short, second pair, to baggy. Third time's a charm. _This looks nice, it's not too tight, not slipping off, I think this is the pair for me._ I looked at the design. The trunk's background was black with flames slithering up the sides to my waist. A small gold chain hung all the way around the waistband. I'm not gonna lie, It looked pretty bad ass.

"AH!" I yelled as I saw Usagi sneaking in

"This is where you have been?" He said as he ventured his eyes around the now crowded dressing room.

"Yep, and now I'm leaving."

Usagi stood in front of the door, his broad, muscular chest blocking my way. He pushed me back to the wall and looked me over, I was blushing like mad.

"Damn…I just wanna eat you for supper!"

"Right…CAN YOU GET OUT NOW????"

"No."

He started coming towards me, but the cramped space in the dressing room did not allow me to go any further. He pressed his weight on my hips and held my hands up high. He started to kiss me fiercely, only letting a few seconds in-between a lip lock for a few short, quickened breaths, which I could tell, he enjoyed hearing. _I love Usagi-san…I...I think._

* * *

**I will come out with more stories in about *checks invisible watch* thirty more minutes! **

***Heaven-can-wait-for-you peeks over shoulder***

**"can i read it yet???"**

**"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"**


	11. Not Even for the World

**Dedicated to Freshprincelover, thanks for suggesting!! Here is your story!**

**

* * *

**

Usagi's POV

I cannot stand being around this big of crowd. The lights burned my eyes when I tried to look over the audience. _Where is my precious other? _I scanned the audience. It didn't take too long to find him. He was in the very front row of people. I smiled at him and he blushed. He's so cute. The host walked on stage and everyone, including me, applauded. He picked up and straightened some papers and begun. I didn't pay attention. I knew what he was saying even before it left his mouth. I didn't want to stay on a bright stage listening to a guy that didn't even know me say how great I was and how much I deserved this award, whatever it was for. The only thing I wanted to do was to hold Misaki in an embrace and stay there forever.

My daydreams with Misaki and me were over when me and the host left the stage and into the crowd that was, well, crowded. I tried to look overhead, I wanted to see Misaki. But the only thing I saw was a small nimble body, bolting towards the doorway. I pushed pass grabbing hands and blabbering mouths. I opened the door to a dark lobby hallway with a silhouetted figure sitting with his face to the wall. I came around to the troubled uke and sat down pulling him in close with my arm draped around his small shoulders. He looked up in surprise and pushed me away.

"You should go to those people…" he said quietly, "They are waiting to congratulate you on winning the award."

"Staying with you, Misaki is something that I wouldn't give up for the world. The whole time I was onstage, I was thinking of you. I could not stop thinking of you. If I tried to focus, your beautiful face would appear." I said as I pulled him in for a hug

He came in closer and snuggled into my arms. I watched him inhale deeply, over and over. Misaki was asleep. Tranquilized by me just being by him. So cute. I leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. I hope this moment lasts forever.

* * *

**Your welcome! Keep em' comming!!!!!**


End file.
